Geary County, Kansas
Geary County (county code GE) is a county located in Northeast Kansas, in the Central United States. As of the 2010 census, the county population was 34,362. Its county seat and most populous city is Junction City. The county is named in honor of Governor John W. Geary. Geary County is part of the Manhattan, Kansas, Metropolitan Statistical Area. History Geary County was formed on August 30, 1855 as an original county from open, free territory. It was among the first 33 counties established by the territory government. Geary County was originally named Davis County in 1855 after Jefferson Davis. In 1862 and 1864 after Davis became president of the confederacy, attempts were made to change the county's name, but both failed. Federal census records show it as Davis County from 1860 through 1880, in addition to the 1885 Kansas State census. In 1888 the county was renamed in honor of John W. Geary, an early Governor of the Kansas Territory. Law and government Geary County was a prohibition, or "dry", county until the Kansas Constitution was amended in 1986 and voters approved the sale of alcoholic liquor by the individual drink with a 30% food sales requirement. The food sales requirement was removed with voter approval in 1990. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 95.13%) is land and (or 4.87%) is water. Adjacent counties * Riley County (north) * Wabaunsee County (east) * Morris County (south) * Dickinson County (west) * Clay County (northwest) Demographics ]] Map of Geary County (map legend)]] As of the U.S. Census in 2000, there were 27,947 people, 10,458 households, and 7,582 families residing in the county. The population density was 73 people per square mile (28/km²). There were 11,959 housing units at an average density of 31 per square mile (12/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 64.13% White, 22.03% Black or African American, 0.75% Native American, 3.16% Asian, 0.41% Pacific Islander, 4.10% from other races, and 5.41% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 8.45% of the population. There were 10,458 households out of which 39.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.90% were married couples living together, 12.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.50% were non-families. 22.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.61 and the average family size was 3.07. In the county the population was spread out with 29.60% under the age of 18, 13.60% from 18 to 24, 30.00% from 25 to 44, 17.40% from 45 to 64, and 9.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 29 years. For every 100 females there were 97.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $31,917, and the median income for a family was $36,372. Males had a median income of $25,942 versus $21,389 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,199. About 9.70% of families and 12.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 16.80% of those under age 18 and 9.90% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated cities Name and population (2004 estimate): * Junction City, 18,886 (county seat) * Grandview Plaza, 1,071 * Milford, 453 Unincorporated places * Wreford Fort Riley Located north of the junction of the Smoky Hill and Republican rivers, the Fort Riley Military Reservation covers in Geary and Riley counties. The fort has a daytime population of nearly 25,000 and includes two census-designated places: * Fort Riley North * Fort Riley-Camp Whiteside Townships Geary County is divided into eight townships. The city of Junction City is considered governmentally independent and is excluded from the census figures for the townships. In the following table, the population center is the largest city (or cities) included in that township's population total, if it is of a significant size. } |- | Jackson || 34775 || || 78 || 1 (2) || 104 (40) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Jefferson || 35200 || Grandview Plaza || 1,651 || 13 (35) || 124 (48) || 2 (1) || 1.55% || |- | Liberty || 40050 || || 225 || 1 (3) || 171 (66) || 0 (0) || 0.03% || |- | Lyon || 43500 || || 298 || 3 (7) || 113 (43) || 1 (1) || 1.20% || |- | Milford || 46550 || || 1,583 || 16 (41) || 101 (39) || 28 (11) || 21.49% || |- | Smoky Hill || 66000 || || 4,974 || 33 (86) || 149 (58) || 20 (8) || 11.84% || |- | Wingfield || 80025 || || 139 || 1 (3) || 123 (48) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- |colspan=9|Sources: |} Education Unified school districts * Geary County USD 475 See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Geary County, Kansas References Further reading * History of the State of Kansas; William G. Cutler; A.T. Andreas Publisher; 1883. (Online HTML eBook) * Kansas : A Cyclopedia of State History, Embracing Events, Institutions, Industries, Counties, Cities, Towns, Prominent Persons, Etc; 3 Volumes; Frank W. Blackmar; Standard Publishing Co; 944 / 955 / 824 pages; 1912. (Volume1 - Download 54MB PDF eBook),(Volume2 - Download 53MB PDF eBook), (Volume3 - Download 33MB PDF eBook) External links ;Official sites * Geary County * Junction City and Geary County Economic Development * Geary County Convention & Visitors Bureau * Geary County - Information, Skyways * Fort Riley ;Historical * Geary County Kansas AHGP ;Maps * Geary County Map, KDOT * Kansas Highway Map, KDOT * Kansas Railroad Map, KDOT * Kansas School District Boundary Map, KSDE Category:Counties of Kansas Category:Geary County, Kansas Category:Established in 1889 Category:Manhattan, Kansas metropolitan area